happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 July 2016
23:59:24 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:27:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:35:08 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 00:35:09 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 00:35:11 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has joined Special:Chat 00:35:42 -!- Fearlessjazp Television has left Special:Chat 01:13:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:16:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:32:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:10:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:26:36 -!- Amber saffeels has joined Special:Chat 02:28:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:30:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:31:01 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:31:32 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:31:33 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:34:46 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 18:35:00 Hi Everyone! 18:35:15 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:35:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:35:18 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 18:35:19 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 18:35:42 'yes 'wink 18:35:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:35:56 Hello Vlad 18:37:39 I Was Watching Here Today Gone Tommorow The Other Day And Fliqpy's Laugh Had A Audio Glitch 18:38:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:38:45 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:39:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:43:41 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:43:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:43:48 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:44:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:47:07 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:47:35 The one about the Audio glitch 18:47:40 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:47:46 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:48:28 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:48:39 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:48:50 Oh I Have Not Comenteted On That Page 18:48:56 Plus Do You Watch Robot Chicken? 18:51:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:51:15 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:51:15 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:51:16 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 18:52:27 Adult Swim is not available in my region 18:52:37 Where Do You Live? 18:53:48 TOU BREAK!!! 18:54:01 Oh calm down 18:54:04 Stupid bot 18:54:39 He is right though, you're not allowed to ask that 18:54:52 Theres A Website Called Watchcartoononline http://www.watchcartoononline.com/ 18:55:38 Nah, I'm fine with HTF 18:55:49 I do watch Rick & Morty online sometimes tho 18:56:01 HTF Is On Watchcartoononline 18:56:32 Also on YouTube and MondoMedia.com 18:57:23 Plus I Dont Know Why The HTF Website Still Exists I Found It Out On The Lumpy's Lame Card Trick Video 18:57:56 It redirects to MondoMedia.com 18:59:53 I Found It Last Night 19:01:20 Fearlessjazp And Mime Must Be Here 19:02:21 The normally join around this time 19:03:12 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Mimeyyyyy 23h 59m 11s ago. 19:03:14 !seen Mimeyyyyy 19:03:38 Mr Creeper500: I last saw Fearlessjazp Television 18h 28m 26s ago. 19:03:38 !seen Fearlessjazp Television 19:04:37 Could Bot Lumpy Do A Command That Bans People? 19:05:06 I'm working on it with his original creator 19:05:56 !developer 19:05:58 Mr Creeper500: My original developer is sactage. I was later redeveloped by KockaAdmiralac. 19:05:58 Source code same as mine is unavailable. 19:05:58 Similar source code to mine can be found at https://github.com/KockaAdmiralac/chatbot-rb 19:05:58 Original source code can be found at https://github.com/sactage/chatbot-rb 19:06:17 I Want Truffles To Be In The Movie BUT NOT A CAMEO But A Main Character 19:06:28 Same 19:07:08 'wishywashy 19:11:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:12:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:27:09 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 20:27:37 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 20:59:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:10:56 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 21:11:26 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 21:11:27 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 21:11:29 'mr. pickles 21:18:17 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 21:19:00 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 21:53:14 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:58:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 21:58:58 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 21:58:59 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:00:18 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 22:00:20 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:00:23 Hi Meowmix! 22:00:36 Hello 22:01:13 What's up? 22:01:47 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 22:01:49 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:01:57 'Partyanimal 22:02:32 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:03:15 -!- Meowmixw2258 has left Special:Chat 22:03:16 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 22:03:25 Has anyone else been on? 22:03:51 'Mr Creeper500 Was Here 22:04:02 Crap 22:04:03 Ok 22:04:09 I have to go 22:06:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:26:20 Bot Lumpy What Are Your Favorite Cartoons? 22:55:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:22:53 -!- Vladimirlucian has left Special:Chat 23:29:07 -!- Meowmixw2258 has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 19